Problem: Umaima bought a new pair of boots at the store when they were having a $25\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of boots was $$60$, how much did Umaima pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$60$ $\times$ $25\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $25\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{25}{100}$ which is also equal to $25 \div 100$ $25 \div 100 = 0.25$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.25$ $\times$ $$60$ $ = $ $$15.00$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Umaima paid. $$60$ $-$ $$15.00$ $ = $ $$45.00$ Umaima paid $$45.00$ for the pair of boots.